It's almost time!
by ninjanervana
Summary: It's almost time for Kagome to have her baby! See how the Inuyasha gang handles the impending birth of Kagome and Inuyasha's pup. Reviews greatly appreciated, i'll post chapters faster! Check out the prequel "Inuyasha's Baby" to see how it all got started
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its amazing characters, i just love the story

* * *

><p>"Kagome," Inuyasha called as he followed her scent through the forest. <em>'Where did that wench go? She shouldn't be walking by herself; she's too vunerable right now,'<em> he thought worriedly. Kagome's scent got stronger as he walked through the forest, realizing where she would be. Sitting beneath the God Tree. Or Inuyasha's tree as Kagome liked to call it. "Kagome what are you doing out here by yourself?" Inuyasha asked as she came into view.

Kagome looked up at him, smiling. "Sorry to worry you. Our pup was being fidgety so I thought a walk might calm him down for a bit."

"But you know how dangerous it is for you to be out on your own. What would have happened if a demon would have attacked?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Then you would have come to rescue your mate and child. And I didn't come completely unprotected." She patted her bow and arrow lying next to her. "So I was perfectly safe. You know I wouldn't put our child in danger."

"Yes I know," Inuyasha sighed, standing up. "Are you ready to go visit your family?" he asked, picking her up and carrying her to the well.

"Yeah, I miss everyone. And I'm sure everyone is eager to see how the baby is doing."

"Your mother has probably chosen baby names by now," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes as he jumped into the well.

"Let's hope that's all she's planned," Kagome laughed as they walked out of the shrine's well house. "You can put me down now Inuyasha."

"I don't want you to overwork yourself or anything. You need to take it easy; the pup is due in a month and you don't want him to come to soon."

"Or her," Kagome replied. "We're at the door, you can put me down now." Inuyasha reluctantly put down Kagome, gently setting her on her feet. "I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she opened the door.

"Kagome!" Sota said, running out of the living room. "Whoa you're huge."

"Nice to see you too Sota," Kagome said dryly.

"I missed you sis," he said, hugging her gently. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey kid," Inuyasha replied, putting his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Come in, everyone's in the kitchen," Sota said, leading them into the house. "Hey Momma, Kagome and Inuyasha are here."

"Kagome, Inuyasha it's so good to see you," Mrs. Higurashi said, leaving her pot on the stove to hug them both. "And how is my little grandchild doing?" she said softly, rubbing Kagome's stomach gently.

"He or she is as energetic as their father," Kagome laughed, settling into a chair.

"Hopefully they get their father's cute ears too," she replied, going back to her cooking.

"I hope so too actually," Kagome said, smiling at Inuyasha as he sat next to her. "Where's grandpa?"

"Oh he's visiting a friend in Osaka; he should be home in a few days. Are you guys hungry? I just finished cooking."

"Kagome's always hungry now, our pup has a big appetite," Inuyasha laughed. "Right pup?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing her stomach as he felt his child kick gently against his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The day quickly passed in Kagome's house. Inuyasha spent time playing video games in the living room with Sota while Kagome talked with her mother about how her pregnancy had gone. Most of it had been spent in the Feudal Era so her mother was concerned to say the least.

"Are you going to have the baby in your time?" she asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, I'm going to have the baby at home. Kaede and Sango will be there to help me deliver the baby," Kagome replied, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. "Besides if our baby looks anything like Inuyasha, and I have a feeling he or she will, it wouldn't be safe to have the baby in modern times. I won't let anything happen to our baby."

"Nothing will ever happen to our baby," Inuyasha replied, standing behind her.

"That I'm sure of," Mrs. Higurashi replied, smiling at the pair. She was so happy for her daughter. While most people would worry about their daughter being mated to a half-demon and carrying his child, she couldn't be any happier. Inuyasha and Kagome were simply meant to be. Anyone with two eyes could tell by the way they acted around each other. Sure they could bicker like cats and dogs, but they loved each other deeply. And isn't that what every mother wants for her child? For them to be loved and cared for? There was no one who could protect her daughter and her unborn grandchild better than Inuyasha. And if her grandchild had cute dog ears like their father, she'd be even happier. "Before you leave I have a bag of stuff I want to give you guys."

"Stuff?" Kagome asked curiously as her mother quickly retrieved a bag from the living room. "What kind of stuff?"

"Some vitamins for your friend, Sango. You said she was having a baby right? I also bought some more clothes for you and some for the baby. I might have overdone it with the baby clothes, but all of the clothes looked so cute. I knitted some booties for the baby and a little hat. Inuyasha said they might have his ears so I left a little slit for their ears to pop out. The baby is going to look so adorable. And I bought a camera too; I want lots of pictures of my grandchild," Mrs. Higurashi said, packing everything back into the bag.

"Thanks Mom," Kagome said, hugging her. "Inuyasha and I should be heading back now. I promise to visit when the baby is born."

"Be safe; Inuyasha make sure you take good care of them both," Mrs. Higurashi said, hugging him.

"I always do," he replied. With that Inuyasha and Kagome headed back through the well, happy to be heading home.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said as they walked through the forest, "do you think we can stop by the Goshinboku for a little bit please?"

"Sure," Inuyasha replied, looking down at him. "But why?"

"No reason really, I just wanted to sit down near it for a while. It's my favorite place to rest and relax for a little bit." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her to the tree quickly, settling her on the ground. "Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome giggled as she stretched her legs out in front of her. Inuyasha put his head on her lap, turning to kiss her stomach softly.

"Hey pup," he said softly, placing his hand on top of her stomach. "It's your father." Kagome smiled as the baby kicked at Inuyasha's hand, recognizing the voice. Inuyasha had been doing this ever since Kagome's stomach had started to grow round. Whenever Kagome sat down relaxing, Inuyasha would put his head on her lap and talk to their child. Kagome loved these quiet moments, just the three of them together. Her own little family. "Does our pup always kick when I talk to him?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah he does," she said, rubbing his ears gently. "Even when you're not talking to him directly, he kicks. He likes your voice."

"I can't wait to see you pup," he said softly, his voice full of love. "I might not be the best father in the world…but I promise to love you more than anything. And I'll always be there for you, to protect you and your mother. You won't be alone ever; a lot of people love you already."

"It's true pup," Kagome said, resting her hand ontop of Inuyasha's. "You have my mom; she's your grandmother."

"She sent you lots of clothes; I don't know if you're gonna like much of it but she made you these little shoe things and a hat. I guess it's the thought that counts," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"And you have your Uncle Sota. He's excited to meet you; he thinks you're gonna have cute doggy ears like your daddy. And then you have your great grandfather-"

"He's pretty crazy and if he tries to throw any of his sutras at you, just tell me and I'll give him a beating."

"Inuyasha, don't tell the baby that. And grandpa wouldn't do that; he knows you'd kill him," Kagome laughed.

"You have a big brother too. His name is Shippou. He's not a dog demon like you; he's a fox demon. But he's a good kid, he's gonna help look after you too." Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha softly, her hand brushing gently against his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked with a smile.

"For being sweet," Kagome replied, running her fingers through his hair slowly. Inuyasha closed his eyes slowly, sighing contentedly. "You also have your Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku. They're gonna have a baby who's going to be just a little younger than you. And you have Kaede and Uncle Sesshomaru too."

Inuyasha snorted, trying to picture his older brother holding his pup. While Inuyasha didn't have a lot of love for his brother, he knew he could trust him to keep Kagome and his pup safe if he needed him too. Inuyasha relaxed, listening to the sounds of the forest and feeling his pup kick occasionally in his mate's stomach. _'This must be what heaven is like,' _he thought. _'Here with Kagome and our pup, a quiet peaceful night, her scent surrounding me. This is heaven.' _

"And there are some people who aren't here who love you very much," Kagome said softly, her voice barely drifting to Inuyasha's ears. "Your grandpa Higurashi and your grandmother Izayoi and grandpa Inutashio. They aren't here with us anymore but I know they'd love you very much." Inuyasha sat up quickly as he smelled the salt from Kagome's tears.

"Don't cry Kagome," Inuyasha said, pulling her into his lap. Kagome buried her face in his haori, shedding a few tears as Inuyasha rubbed her back slowly, trying to soothe her.

"I'm okay," Kagome said, looking up at him as she wiped her cheeks quickly. "I just wish everyone could be here to meet our pup."

"I know," Inuyasha said softly, thinking of his mother. "But they wouldn't want you to cry. They'd want you to be happy right?" Kagome nodded, smiling at Inuyasha.

"You're right. They'd want us to be happy," she said, getting up slowly. "Come on, let's go home." They walked home, hand in hand, both thinking about the loved ones they had lost.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate that you have to go," Kagome said, hugging Inuyasha tightly.

"I know you do, but me and Miroku have to go kill the demon. And you and Sango can't go fight while you're pregnant; it's too dangerous," Inuyasha replied, kissing the top of her head. "We'll be back in two or three days, it shouldn't take too long. Shippou and Sango and Kaede will be here to keep you company; you'll barely notice I'm gone."

"I always notice when you're gone," Kagome said softly, kissing him softly.

"Inuyasha are you ready?" Miroku's voice said from outside of the hut.

"Yeah I'm coming," he said, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder and leading her outside. Standing outside the hut were Miroku, a pregnant Sango, and Shippou. "Shippou make sure you keep a close eye on Kagome and the pup or you're gonna be in trouble runt."

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded softly.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll take good care of Momma Kagome while you're gone," Shippou replied, a determined look on his face.

Inuyasha bent down in front of Kagome, kissing her stomach softly. "Be good for your mom, pup. Don't kick her too hard while I'm away and don't keep her up too late at night. I'll be back before you know it. So just stay safe." Inuyasha stood and kissed Kagome's forehead, breathing in her scent deeply. "Stay safe okay Kagome?"

"She will be safe," Sesshomaru's voice behind them. Sesshomaru walked toward them, followed closely by Jaken and Rin.

"Hi Kagome-san!" Rin yelled, running toward them.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, his arm wrapped protectively around Kagome's waist.

"I told you brother that I would return when it was time for your mate to give birth to your pup. Though she is not ready to give birth it seems as if you are leaving her and she could use the protection. Why are you leaving your mate and your unborn pup?" Sesshomaru asked, turning toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are going to kill a demon in another village," Kagome answered, leaning into Inuyasha's side. "Obviously I can't go with him and he can't leave the people to suffer. So he's leaving for two or three days."

"Very well, in your absence brother I will guard your home and family."

"I'm protecting Momma Kagome!" Shippou shouted, glaring up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked skeptically down at him.

"Sesshomaru, you, Rin and Jaken are welcome to stay with me and Shippou while Inuyasha is gone," Kagome said, trying to prevent Shippou from attacking him.

"Then it's settled," Inuyasha said gruffly. He kissed Kagome quickly, rubbing his hand across her stomach. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Shippou, take care of her," he said as he walked away with Miroku.

Kagome sighed as she leaned against her hut. Her baby kicked her softly, as if echoing her thoughts. _'Yeah I miss him too. But he'll be back soon and we have lots of company.' _ Kagome watched Inuyasha and Miroku's figures shrink into the distance, rubbing her stomach slowly. "Well why don't we all go inside and have something to eat?" Kagome said, turning to face everyone.

They all entered the hut, Shippou staying close to Kagome while shooting dirty looks at Sesshomaru. Sango helped Kagome prepare tea and food as Sesshomaru settled into a corner of the hut, Jaken sitting next to him.

"Kagome-san, why is your stomach so big?" Rin asked curiously as Kagome sat down on a cushion.

"Her stomach is so big because my little brother or sister is growing, right?" Shippou said, looking at Kagome.

"That's right Shippou," Kagome replied, ruffling his hair.

"But Shippou, you're not a dog demon like Inuyasha-san or Sesshomaru-sama. You can't be the baby's brother," Rin said.

"Techincally that's true," Kagome said, getting up to hand out cups of tea. "Shippou won't be related by blood to the baby, but he'll still be the baby's older brother. Shippou is like a son to me, so he will be a big brother to my child. Family isn't only made of the people who you're related to right?" she said, kneeling in front of Rin.

"It isn't?"

"Of course it isn't Rin," Sango said, smiling at her. "Kagome is like family to me; even though we aren't related, Kagome is like a sister to me. And Inuyasha is like a crazy brother to me." Sesshomaru chuckled at this comment, the only acknowledgment that he had been listening to their conversation.

"And aren't Sesshomaru and Jaken like family to you?" Kagome asked.

"You're right," Rin said happily. "Sesshomaru and Jaken are Rin's family."

"Family is made up of the people you love and who love you," Kagome said as she stood, wincing as the baby kicked particularly hard.

Sesshomaru was at her side in a flash, one hand on her arm as he helped her steady herself.

"Let go of her!" Shippou shouted, standing up quickly.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring Shippou's shouting. "Is the pup alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine; the baby just kicked a little too hard. I guess he was agreeing about family," she said with a smile, rubbing her stomach gently. "He has is father's strength that's for sure."

"Thank god my baby doesn't kick as viciously," Sango laughed as Sesshomaru helped Kagome sit back down.

"Yes, but if it's a boy he might be as big of a pervert as Miroku," Kagome giggled.

"Oh god, I hope I have a daughter," Sango sighed, rubbing her stomach too.

"Why is everyone having a baby?" Rin asked Shippou, who simply shrugged. Kagome and Sango laughed, shaking their heads as they took out food for everyone.


	4. Sesshomaru's Point of View

Sesshomaru's point of view

_'It is unusual to be in my brother's home,' _Sesshomaru thought as Kagome handed him a plate of food. _'On numerous occasion I have tried to kill him and his mate and yet here I am guarding his mate and unborn pup as he kills a demon.' _He watched silently as Kagome spoke to Rin, listening intently to the little girl's story. Sesshomaru could see why his half-demon brother had chosen this miko for his mate. She had a certain aura about her that was calming, whether you knew her closely or you were a stranger. She seemed kind to everyone, even if you had tried to kill her in the past and seemed willing to forgive the past. _'I suppose as far as mate's go, my idiot brother could have done worse than her. Even if she is human, she's a powerful miko. She managed to purify the Shikon no Tama after it had been tainted by many demons. Yes, Inuyasha could have done worse.' _Sesshomaru watched silently as everyone chatted, the only two silent ones were him and Jaken. No one else seemed to notice his silence, absorbed in their food and conversation.

"Sesshomaru-sama, look at the tops Kagome-san has!" Rin said excitedly, showing him the light-up top Kagome had brought back from her time.

"That's very nice Rin," Sesshomaru said, looking at the little girl. "Go back to the others and play."

Sesshomaru kept careful watch over Kagome throughout the day, carefully watching her movements for any stumbling or possible falls. Kagome seemed comfortable enough in his presence, not afraid he would harm her or her unborn child. She talked and laughed with the other human girl who was round with her own young, she gave Rin toys to play with and spoke kindly to her, and she looked after her "son" who watched over her protectively despite his small size. The day passed easily in the hut, everyone content to be together.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said as everyone lay sleeping. Rin slept close to his side as she had grown used to while Kagome slept across from him, Shippou's body between Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Why do you watch over this human woman so? She's bearing the pup of your half-breed brother."

He looked at the sleeping woman, her hand wrapped around her stomach protectively. "She may be my brother's mate, but she is also the future of the Inu race. There is only I and my half brother left. I have no mate; I have no young. This child may be the only Inu of the next generation. So I shall protect both this human woman and her child. "


	5. Chapter 5

_'I wonder how Inuyasha is,'_ Kagome thought as she walked through the village, Shippo and Rin at her sides. She knew Sesshomaru and Jaken were near by, watching from a safe distance without alarming the villagers. _'I could always explain to the villagers that he's Inuyasha's brother. But I don't think Sesshomaru would have Inuyasha's tolerance of their stares.'_ Kagome shook her head, looking up at the sky. _'No it's better that they stay hidden.'_

"Kagome-san," Rin said softly, pulling her from her thought, "did you pick out a name for the baby yet?"

"No Inuyasha and I haven't picked out a name yet. We're gonna wait till the baby is born before we decide," she replied, buying some groceries from the stall next to her. "We can't choose a name until we know if the baby is a boy or girl.'

"I'll hold the basket for you," Shippou said, taking it from her hand. "How long until I'm a big brother?"

"Not too long Shippou, maybe two weeks or so. Time is getting very close so I have to be very careful; I don't want the baby to come too soon," Kagome said, patting her stomach. "That wouldn't be too good."

"Why not? I'd like the baby to come sooner, I've waited forever to be a brother."

Kagome smiled, ruffling his hair gently. "I know you can't wait but it's better for the baby if they don't come too soon. I want the baby to spend as much time in my stomach so they can be healthy and strong. If the baby comes too soon, they can get sick easily and we don't want that."

"Kagome-san, if Shippo-chan is going to be a big brother what does that make me?" Rin asked as they began walking back towards the hut.

"I guess that would make you the baby's cousin. You're Sesshomaru's family and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers so yes, you would be the baby's cousin." Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared in front of Kagome, shielding her from the path. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome asked, trying to look around him.

"A demon is coming this way very fast," he replied coolly, his poison whip extending from his fingers. "Rin, stand behind Kagome. This demon smells…it smells like a wolf." A small whirlwind coming down the path confirmed that it was a wolf that Kagome was too familiar with, Koga.

"What are you doing here?" Koga shouted at Sesshomaru. "Get away from Kagome!" Sesshomaru flicked his whip at Koga, burning the spot where he stood.

"You are the one who needs to leave; you are unwanted here and I doubt my brother would be pleased to know you were near his mate," Sesshomaru replied, pulling his whip back to strike again.

"Sesshomaru, Koga stop it; everything is fine," Kagome said, stepping around Sesshomaru. "Koga, what brings you here?"

"I was near by and I smelled your scent so I figured I'd stop by and visit you. How have you been married to that mangy mutt?" he asked, taking her hands in his. "And why are you hanging around his flea-ridden brother?"

"Remove your hands from her or I will remove them from your sockets," Sesshomaru said angrily.

Kagome pulled her hands away from Koga, rubbing them against her kimono. "Please don't insult my mate or his brother," she said, slightly annoyed. "I've been fine as you can see; I'm going to have Inuyasha's baby soon." Kagome smiled as she said this, her heart filled with love.

Koga sighed, shaking his head. "To think if you were my mate, you would have already had two or three of my cubs already. Now you're pregnant with the half-breed's pup."

"Koga I told you not to insult Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly shouted, her emotions running high as the baby kicked up a storm inside of her. "Do not call him half breed. And I would have never been your mate Koga; we've been over this so many times."

"If the mutt wasn't around, you would have been mine," Koga muttered.

"If it wasn't for Inuyasha, I would have never come to this era," she retorted, glaring at him. She winced as the baby kicked sharply, making her gasp slightly.

"Koga you need to leave; you're upsetting Momma Kagome," Shippo yelled, glaring at him.

"Shut up runt."

"No you need to shut up," Kagome said, her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly. "And you need to leave. You're upsetting me a lot and that's not good for the baby. So you need to go now; you can come back when you're not being a jerk."

"Kagome, I-"

"You need to leave now," Kagome said, glaring at him. "You are not wanted here." Koga stared at them for a moment, before turning around and running out of the village.

Kagome sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. _'Great now I have a headache,'_ she thought. _'I wish Inuyasha was here.' _She rubbed her stomach gently, trying to soothe her baby. _'It's okay now pup, he's gone. I guess you have your father's temper huh?'_

"Are you alright Kagome-san?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, my head just hurts now. And my stomach," she sighed. "It's time to head home."

"Sesshomaru-sama, why was that demon bothering Kagome-san?"

"I do not know Rin," Sesshomaru replied as Rin gripped his fingers.

"Koga wanted me for a mate a while ago, but I didn't love him Rin," Kagome said, smiling at her. "I only loved Inuyasha."

"Even if he was stupid at the time and didn't know you loved him," Shippo said wisely.

"Yes even though he didn't know I loved him. It took a long time before Inuyasha and I got together but Koga was always trying to convince me to be his mate. I guess he still can't get over it," Kagome replied, shaking her head. "But I am Inuyasha's mate and I love him. And I'm going to have his pup."

"How do you know you love him?" Rin asked.

"Because I'm happiest with Inuyasha. When Inuyasha isn't around, I feel kind of lonely. And I always want him to be happy. I've followed him into so many battles because I was scared to lose him. And he's risked his life so many times to protect me from harm. I don't know how to explain how you know you love someone. You just know Rin, trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sighed happily as he approached his hunt, finally arriving home. The moon was shining brightly overhead, the only sound heard were the crickets in the fields and Inuyasha's gentle footsteps. His thoughts focused on Kagome and his pup, hoping they were both okay._ 'I'm sure Sesshomaru took good care of them. He wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome with Rin around to see and that little girl is glued to Kagome's side whenever she's around.'_ Inuyasha figured it was understandable. Kagome had a very motherly spirit when it came to younger kids. She adopted Shippo as her son; it wasn't strange that Rin was close to her since she lacked a mother too.

Inuyasaha opened his hut door silently, smiling as Kagome's scent greeted him. "You've returned safely," Sesshomaru said softly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to him.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking around the room. Shippo slept close to the firepit, snoring softly, while Rin and Jaken lay next to Sesshomaru sleeping.

"She went to your room to sleep tonight. I think she wanted some rest from the children. She's had a long, busy day," Sesshomaru replied, his thoughts returning to Koga. "She had an unwanted visitor earlier."

"Who? Is she and the pup okay?" Inuyasha asked quickly, his mind jumping to the worst possible scenario.

"She and the pup are fine; a wolf demon came to visit her earlier. He spoke of how he wanted to mate her previously and how she could have had his young."

"Koga," Inuyasha said angrily, his claws extending. "I'll kill him for coming near Kagome."

"I offered to do that, but your mate wouldn't let me. She did however send him away. I don't think his presence was good for her health; she didn't seem too well afterward. You should check on her and the pup," he replied, tilting his head toward the hallway.

Inuyasha nodded quickly, rushing down the hall to his and Kagome's bedroom. He opened the door silently, not wanting to wake her. He smiled contentedly, looking at his mate's sleeping form. _'God I missed her,'_ he thought, crouching down beside her. He brushed the few stray strands of hair from her face, his hands gently brushing against the smooth skin of her cheek. He slowly placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it slowly to keep from waking her.

"Hey pup," Inuyasha whispered, leaning towards Kagome's stomach. The baby kicked gently, acknowledging Inuyasha's words. "I'm home pup; go back to sleep." Inuyasha quickly kissed her stomach and stretched out along side her, draping his arm around her waist, his nose buried in her hair. _'It feels good to be home.' _

'_It's too early for kicking baby,'_ Kagome thought, nestling closer to the warmth that enveloped her and her child. She froze momentarily as arms tightened around her waist, her heart skipping a beat. She slowly opened her eyes to see a wall of red and a little bit of white hair. _'Inuyasha,'_ she thought in relief, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Go back to sleep Kagome," Inuyasha muttered into her hair. "The sun hasn't even come up yet."

"Sorry if I woke you," she replied, kissing his jaw softly. "Your pup felt the need to start kicking so early."

"You need to go back to sleep too pup," he said, rubbing her stomach in slow circles. "Wait until lunch time to start kicking again." Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking down at his mate. "Are you alright?"

"I am now that you here. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I heard that you had a mangy, unexpected visitor." Kagome's hand tightened on his haori as she nodded in response. "I could kill him for coming near you and pup."

"Our baby didn't seem to like him much either; he started kicking up a storm when Koga showed up." Inuyasha laughed quickly, patting her stomach.

"At least our pup has good instincts. Go back to sleep Kagome; we'll talk more when the sun is actually up." Inuyasha kissed her softly, pulling her into the protection of his arms.


	7. Author's Note

Hello everyone! This is ninjanervana. It's time for the last chapter of "It's almost time!" so I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed this story or added it to their favorite story list or favorite author list. I'm glad there are people who like my stories ^_^ I'll keep writing fanfic for Inuyasha and probably Vampire Knight but I won't be able to update as frequently since I'm heading back to school soon -.- Thanks for all your support and enjoy the last chapter of "It's almost time!"


	8. Chapter 8

One Week Later…

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as Kagome screamed again from inside of the hut. Inuyasha could hear Kaede and Sango inside of the hut, speaking words of encouragement to Kagome. The sound of his mate in pain had Inuyasha's demon fighting against the tight hold he kept it under. The sun had just drifted below the horizon, the gentle summer breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees. Standing outside of Kagome and Inuyasha's home were Inuyasha, pacing back and forth as time seemed to drag by, Shippou, sitting near the door, licking a lollipop that Kagome had given him before her water had broken, Miroku, fidgeting with the beads he kept wrapped around his hand despite Naraku's defeat, and Sesshomaru, the only person who seemed calm and level headed. The silence between Kagome's cries of pain were filled with tension and worry.

"Fuck this," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome screamed again. "I'm going in there." Sesshomaru's hand grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder tightly, pulling him away from the doorway.

"A birthing is no place for a male to be," Sesshomaru said calmly, pulling him a few feet from the door. "You'll only get in the way."

"My mate is in pain!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes flashing between their demon red and hanyou amber. "I need to be with her."

"And what will you do? You cannot prevent the pain she feels; this is the way of life. There is nothing in the hut that you can kill for her or fight for her. You cannot keep her from feeling pain. Stay outside and out of the way. The last thing your mate needs right now is to be distracted by you charging inside. Your mate and your pup are strong; they will be fine."

"Sesshomaru is right," Miroku said softly. "You're better off waiting outside than you are inside." Inuyasha dug his claws into his palms, nodding in agreement. Sesshomaru let go of his shoulder, moving a few feet away from him.

All the males outside were absorbed in their own thoughts and worries, making them unusually quiet. Sesshomaru worried slightly about Kagome and the pup, wondering if they were truly going to be alright. Giving birth to a child with demon blood is no easy task. Part of him wondered if the miko would truly survive. Miroku also worried for the health of Kagome and her child, knowing Inuyasha would go on a rampage if anything happened to either of them. But his worry was focused more on his wife, Sango. She was due in a few weeks and if Sango's labor was anything like Kagome's, he'd end up pulling out half of his hair. Shippo was excited to finally become a big brother, but worried about Kagome and her screams. Inuyasha could barely control himself, wanting to tear down the entire forest from his anxiety and worry._ 'Never again,' _Inuyasha thought, pacing back and forth. _'We're not having any pups after this; I won't let Kagome put herself in this kind of pain again. What if something happens to her or our pup? They've been in there so long, why haven't they said anything.' _

Kagome's screams seemed to reach their peak then suddenly they stopped. Inuyasha's heart leaped into his throat, his mind jumping to the worst possible scenarios. Before Inuyasha could run into the hut a new sound reached his ears. A baby's cries. His legs gave out in relief as he heard the cries of his pup and the gentle voice of his mate.

"It's a boy!" Sango said excitedly, sticking her head through the doorway. "You have a son Inuyasha."

"A son," Inuyasha said softly, his mind spinning. In a matter of seconds, his entire life had changed.

"I'll let you know when you can come in," she said before heading back inside.

"Congrats Inuyasha!" Miroku said, shaking Inuyasha's hand as he got to his feet shakily.

"Yes, congratulations to you and your mate Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Inuyasha muttered his thanks, his mind only focused on seeing his mate and pup, seeing with his own two eyes that they were okay.

"Inuyasha, you can come in now," Sango said, smiling at him. "Kagome's waiting for you." Inuyasha rushed inside, barely hearing the chuckles from everyone else. Kaede and Sango left the hut as he entered, giving them some privacy.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, smiling as she saw him. He rushed to her side, pausing as he stood in front of her, his chest tightened with nervousness. "Come sit next to me; there's someone I want you to meet," she said as she shifted the little bundle in her arms. Inuyasha sat next to her, looking down at the little bundle wrapped in cloths. "Inuyasha, this is your son." Inuyasha thought his heart could have burst with happiness as he looked at his pup in the arms of his mate.

"He's so small," he said softly, reaching out a finger to stroke the baby's cheek softly. "Our son." Their pup looked a lot like Inuyasha, same furry dog ears on top of his head, same beautiful silver hair though his was much shorter than Inuyasha's. But the eyes gazing up at him were Kagome's. The same warm brown that Inuyasha had fallen in love with.

"Inuyasha, can I have your haori please?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha's happy expression.

"Sure," he replied, untying it. "Are you cold? Do you want me to get you a blanket?" Kagome shook her head, unwrapping the baby from the cloths he was swaddled in. "Hey what are you doing; the pup's gonna get cold."

"Don't worry," Kagome replied, wrapping Inuyasha's haori around the baby tightly. "I think this is much better for him, right?" she asked, looking up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, kissing her head softly. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I…I don't know how," Inuyasha said softly, his throat tight with emotion. "I don't wanna hurt him; maybe you should just hold pup."

"Nonsense," Kagome said, shaking her head. "I'll teach you how to hold him. You just have to make sure you support his head like this and hold him tightly." Kagome positioned his arms properly and put her baby into them, smiling as he yawned and blinked slowly. "See you're doing fine."

Inuyasha looked down at his son, rocking his arms gently. "He's perfect Kagome. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me. And being my mate. For giving me the most perfect son in the world to be part of our family. For everything," he said softly, looking at Kagome. His eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness as he kissed her softly. "Can I take him outside to meet everyone?"

"Yes, tell everyone I said hello and they can come in if they'd like," she replied, smiling softly.

Inuyasha got up slowly, careful not to jostle or wake his sleeping son. _'I have a son,' _he thought in amazement. "Everyone, meet our pup," he said as he came through the doorway.

"I wanna see!" Shippo said excitedly, jumping up and down. Inuyasha crouched down to his level, showing him the baby. "This is my baby brother?" Shippo asked, placing his hand near Inuyasha's but not touching the pup.

"Yeah, you've got a lot of responsibility now Shippo. It's gonna be your job to help protect pup and make sure he's safe. Can you handle that?" Inuyasha asked, looking at him seriously.

"Yes I can. I'll protect my little brother," he replied, touching the pup's cheek as gently as possible.

"Your son looks a lot like you," Miroku said as Inuyasha stood back up. "Same hair, same ears. Let's just hope he doesn't have your temperment," he said jokingly. "He'll grow up to be a great person with parents like you and Kagome."

Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru, who stood a few feet away from everyone else. "Sesshomaru, would you like to see your nephew?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I would," he said, leaning over the pup. "He bares our family resemblance," Sesshomaru said softly, his eyes drifting over the sleeping pup. "May I…may I hold him?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before placing his son into Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru looked up at the clear nite sky before placing his fingertips on the baby's forehead. "I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, hereby vow my protection upon this pup. Any creature, demon or human, that dares to harm his pup will answer to me." Sesshomaru handed the baby back to Inuyasha, frozen with shock. "I will take my leave now. Give my best to your mate. I will be…around," he said as he walked away.

Inuyasha watched his brother's figure shrink into the distance, knowing he would be back. "Come on pup; let's go back to your mom," Inuyasha said softly, walking back to the place he wanted to be the most. His mate's side.

The End


End file.
